


richard's true reaction to the privacy screen

by lohoron



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay, Jarrich, M/M, Office Sex, Public Blowjobs, Public Sex, Silicon Valley - Freeform, blowjob, jared loves richard, richard loves jared, richard shows a lot of emotion, so much emotion he doesn't know what to do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohoron/pseuds/lohoron
Summary: inspired by jared’s suggestion to get a privacy screen on richard’s desk (but in an alternate universe where they were already dating).(just sloppy office sex and two boys being very in love)
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	richard's true reaction to the privacy screen

**Author's Note:**

> i love romantic richard. he does not get written enough. the thought of him trying to articulate his true feelings for jared makes me feel dizzy <3

_”we should get a privacy screen for your desk,”_ jared had said.

it rang in richard’s ears for hours, even though he knew it pertained to how gross it was for his employees to see him throwing up with anxiety. it rang in his ears for hours because he could not possibly stop thinking about office sex.

he'd never been the type. he was always quite mundane when it came to sexual stuff until he met jared. he’d only ever dominated a few women in his life, and jared was the only person to ever dominate _him_. and he loved it. and they tried things richard never could've dreamed of trying (including anal, including giving a blowjob, including sensory deprivation, including shame-talk… richard suddenly wanted it all with jared). 

because he really trusts him, you know? he loves him and trusts him with every part of his body, and he knows that jared would never do him any harm. would never hurt him, always checks up on him, in and out of sexual relations, and is so unbelievably honest. 

but now he's sitting in his office, tapping his fingers nervously on the desk while resting his chin on his open palm, sighing, and he can't stop thinking about having sex in the office. or… in the bathrooms right before a meeting. or with an anal plug _during_ a meeting. or jared giving him a blowjob underneath of his desk, behind the privacy screen, with anybody able to walk in at any point.

god.

he's really uncomfortable.

it's kind of terrifying how badly he wants this. he has to tell jared tonight. definitely. even if it's just to get it out of his head. 

they talk about everything, gladly, and their sex life is certainly not excluded from the conversation. it's taken richard a while to get used to it (it being sharing his feelings and being happy to listen to jared’s feelings and not judging himself for not being able to articulate said feelings), but he gets better every day. kind of.

“richard, darling?” jared shakes him from his thoughts. he kicks his chair back awkwardly, turning red immediately. his hands fumble around with everything and nothing at the same time, touching a piece of paper and then a pen and then the trackpad of his computer. “everything alright?” he places down a mug filled with black tea right next to richard.

richard takes a sip immediately, scared to say anything. “yeah! yeah, totally cool.” he feels blood rush to his head, the anxiety clear on his face, and he's suddenly awkwardly aware of his half-boner. jared stares at him with concerned eyes, closing the door to richard’s office to give them a little sliver of privacy. 

he sits down opposite richard, and reaches gently to palm his hand. “what's going on?”

richard wipes his forehead nervously with the paw of his sweatshirt and sniffles his nose, smiling. “can i tell you tonight? i-- i don't wanna talk about it here.” it's a murmur, but it's loud enough for jared to hear.

he squeezes his hand, nodding. “what you shall say, i shall do, my love,” he kisses richards hand and richard chuckles awkwardly, under the impression that people were looking (they were not), and then gets up, “we’ll talk when you're ready. call me if you need anything, honey.”

richard nods, pinching the fabric of his jeans. “thanks,” he whispers as jared’s in the door frame. “yeah, thanks. i- we’ll talk later.”

jared nods and smiles, closing the door behind him. he's gotten used to richards anxiety. he cherishes it, acknowledges how it's different from his own anxiety, and he constantly wants to know what's going on. but he appreciates that he can't always know what's going on, and he's trying to ensure that richard doesn't feel like he's ever forced to speak.

because getting forced to speak is terrifying.

_later_ , richard’s sitting in the passenger seat of his car (sometimes jared drives if richard is too nervous, or tired, or just doesn't want to). his knees are bouncing, and his eyes feel like they're fucking sweating, and he doesn't even know why.

jared and him have a, surprisingly, good sexual relationship. jared is usually in charge, richard following, but they've switched on some occasions. it feels normal. richard feels like for once, sex isn't an awkward thing that he has to boast about to his buddies like he's in high school. it feels like intimacy and love and vanilla body soap and lavender candles and mugs of green tea on the porch after a blowjob, or after getting blindfolded and panicking. everything is so incredible when he's with jared. 

he feels more put-together, stronger, able to articulate his feelings better. he figures it's because jared has always been so honest with him, has always been able to be open and kind and real. it feels like a dream to be able to be with somebody you love inside and out, reminded of it constantly.

too bad that richard is terrible at conveying emotion and saying the coveted three words (“i love you”) took him much too long, despite initiating their first _real_ romantic encounter. 

it's gotten better, though. in general.

richard shifts in his seat as jared listens to some obscure woman speak about gardening (which jared doesn't even do, but he bets that he would if he could and the idea of jared doing something he loves makes richard’s heart jump). jared notices, resting a hand on richard’s knee, tapping it lightly.

“you're okay, i promise.” somehow it makes richard feel okay, or at least a little bit more okay than usual. 

“i know. yeah, i know. i just-- i don't even know how to say it.”

jared nods in incredible understanding. he pulls into the car park of their building and finds the designated spot with a familiar ease, his hand sadly leaving richard’s thigh. 

“it's just been bothering me all day. maybe for a while? i-- i don't know. i just--” 

jared turns the motor off, turning all his attention to richard and interrupting, “let's wait until we’re inside, is that okay?” richard blushes and nods, quickly stepping out of the car.

_when they get upstairs_ , richard immediately lays himself down on the couch, taking the pillow into his arms and pressing it against his chest. it's the position the sometimes assumes when they're watching movies, soft and tense at the same time.

jared walks over, gently lifting richard’s head as he sits down before placing richards head on his lap. his fingers tangle into his shaggy curls, and jared wonders how many times he ran his hands through it today, and he watches richard face relax slowly.

he breathes in slow. “it's not- it's not that serious. i don't want to scare you, you know? it's not life-changing or anything.”

“hmm… less or more scary than when heinlein published stranger in a strange land void of editing?” jared tries to lighten, and richard recognizes the title of the book, remembering that it was the book jared and him read together last month. he chuckles a little, and the smiles on jared’s face is inevitable.

“less. it's, i don't think it's scary. but- but it's like, it's up for debate, and it's not something that-- i don't know, i just don't know if you would--”

“richard, is this about a new fetish you've discovered?”

richard goes red. “not quite, no, not a fetish, no. i just-- i- after you said the thing. the thing today at the office, remember the thing? the privacy screen? i- i-- couldn't stop thinking about-- like, doing stuff, and stuff like with you and things. you know?” richard stammers, he's certain that his entire body is red with embarrassment. jared nods, irregardless, and strokes a thumb over richards forehead.

“were you thinking about having sex at the office?” jared asks, curious and smiley. richard nods, hiding his face with his hands. “it's okay, darling. don't be embarrassed, please.” 

richard takes a deep breath in, nodding and dropping his hands back to his sides. jared dips down and kisses the tip of his nose. “i don't know why, jared. i just-- the idea of you like, sucking me off or something while… while everybody works and could like, maybe come in is… is really exciting to me. i'm just-- i don't know. it's way too risky, and-- and you probably think i’m gross.”

jared shakes his head again, thumb stroking richard’s cheek. “you've tried all my little… nuanced pleasures. i can't see why i wouldn't do the same for you for once.” richard squeezes his eyes shut, thinking about all the little things he's tried with jared. in a way, this was his first real ‘kinky’ sexual want. he's mostly just followed jared, because he's got a lot more experience, and it's been pretty good. “baby, you don't have to be embarrassed. truly.” he kisses richard’s forehead.

“i feel so… needy. ugh. i-- we really don't have to. saying it has been… has been enough-”

jared leans down more until his mouth is near richard’s ear, smoothly whispering, “i’ll suck you off as soon as we get the privacy screen,” before placing a wet kiss on his temple. richard shivers. jared makes him excited to be alive. so fucking excited.

“o-okay,” richard concurs, eyelashes fluttering and his fingernails digging into the pillow like it's his lifeline, “i-- god, that was… nerve wracking…” he chuckles and jared grins, hand soothing richard’s hair again.

“oh, darling. my richard. you don't ever have to be afraid to share anything with me,” jared hums, watching richard’s face slowly (very, very slowly) relax and turn into a neutral smile. “i cherish your views on anything and everything.”

richard blushes, nodding up at jared, “i know, i know. i-- it just feels so… greedy, you know?” jared frowns lightly, but nods his head along.

“i promise you that it is not greedy at all,” he whispers back, his voice soothing and true, “i love you.”

richard smiles, sitting up a bit to place a kiss onto jared’s mouth, slick and comforting. “i love you.”

_six days later,_ jared is staring at the set-up privacy screen in front of richard’s desk. it blocks off all view completely, the screen wide and solid and certainly private. the blinds recently installed around richard’s clear cube of an office are certainly a reliever, too.

he's alone at night, cleaning up around the offices so that the cleaning ladies don't have to, when the delivery comes in. he lets them set it up, thanks them for their kindness, and immediately locks himself in richard’s office.

out of both curiosity and fear, he gets underneath the table. his long and slender limbs feel crushed, the subtle ache in his left knee making the experience even more dawning. _i’m going to suck richard’s dick underneath of this desk_. the idea made jared feel good, truly. he'd be able to take care of richard, make him feel okay for a bit before he has to jump back into his tech cornucopia.

he texts richard, fingers running over the keys with a slight twitch:

_Hey, Richard :) Privacy screen is in._

he sits crouched under the desk, still, his phone eagerly in his large hands. he watches as richard types (for a long time; richard likes texting because he gets to choose his words over and over again until they're perfect. something that's a lot more difficult in real life without sounding like a stumbling idiot), finally gaining a response after nearly five minutes of waiting. 

_do you still want to?_

jared smiles as he texts back eagerly.

_Oh, Richard. I do. But it's really about you. Do you still want to?_

he gets ready to wait for ten minutes, to wait for an hour, maybe. it's a loaded question for richard, he knows it is, and he doesn't expect him to be so comfortable as to--

_yes. & come home. i got you gluten-free, dairy-free vanilla cupcakes._

a smile beams of jared’s face as he quickly orders an uber (richard and jared decided early on that one car was the most efficient way to drive around, since they were rarely apart), texting richard back immediately.

_Yum! Don't mind if I do :P_

and then a quick

_dork_  
i love u  


richard is perched on one of the dining room chairs, looking down at his creation. 

he was too afraid that some bakery would accidentally mess up and give jared a heart attack (which… he knows isn't how food intolerances work, but he can't even think straight right now), so he baked his own gluten free, vegan cupcakes. they look pretty. kind of. he hasn't tried one yet because the mix made eight and he thought that was a perfectly lovely number.

he's just been staring at them for ten minutes, waiting for jared to walk through the door. 

nervously, richard taps his fingers on the table, staring down at his phone continuously. he just wants to know where jared is. if he's almost here. he just wants to see jared after a long day. wants to coddle him and watch him smile and talk about the most exotic type of fruit that grow in california (it's debatable; jared says it's definitely the white sapote). 

jared walks in with a smile on his face, dropping his shoulder bag immediately and heading over to richard to press a kiss to his forehead. richard mumbles, pressing a kiss back to him. “hey, baby,” jared murmurs, wrapping his arms tightly around richard from behind, chin resting on his shoulder.

“hey,” richard replies, leaning his head back against jared’s shoulder, “missed you.”

jared chuckles, soft and doe-eyed, kissing richard’s mouth for an instant. “we saw each other a few hours ago.”

“hmm…” richard hums, kissing against jared’s neck with soft lips and a pleasing air roaming around him, “still. felt like too long.”

jared’s heart flutters whenever richard casually displays romantic emotion. “agreed,” jared murmurs back, feeling another kiss on his neck, “how has your night been?”

richard smiles. he thinks back at himself trying to bake these fucking cupcakes for the past two hours, cleaning and cooking and prepping. he thinks back at throwing a spoon out because he couldn't figure out how to clean it well enough. 

“uneventful. ran out to get you cupcakes, watched an episode of law and order, waited for you,” richard whispers back, head still resting on jared’s shoulder comfortingly. jared smiles.

“oh, goody, yes! thank you so much, baby.” he kisses richard’s cheek bright and happy, sauntering quickly to the chair next to richard and turning so they face each other. “have one with me?”

richard nods, his face slightly worried. _what if they're not good? i’ll know before i know that he knows, because i'm eating it, too. god, this was an awful idea._

but then he snaps out of it and jared is already taking a little bite, wrapper slightly removed. richard prepares for the worst. the true criticism of his mediocre baking.

jared's eyes widen in joy, and he goes in for a second bite. richard can't believe it. “these are delicious!”

richard smiles brightly and grabs one for himself, too, quickly taking a bite. they're okay. they're not the best thing ever (no butter, no flour means less flavor), but he knows jared is pretending they are just because richard ‘got’ them for him.

“you think so?” richard says, shy without implying that they're his.

“yes! gosh, where'd you get them?” richard’s smile grows wider, and he giggles, curls bouncing with him. 

he tucks a curl behind his ear, proudly presenting, “i made them right here.” jared smiles brightly at that, kissing richard’s hand.

“can i eat one off of you?”

richard shivers. “ _fuck yes_.”

_richard and jared come into work the next day_ and have very different reactions to being in the workplace. 

richard is quite literally shaking, excited to do this but so nervous to get caught. jared felt excited, but was ridiculously good at keeping his face as neutral as possible. he wanted to make sure that this is what richard wants. that it's all perfect for him.

so, when they both gets into richard’s office (about fifteen minutes before people usually start coming in), jared immediately leads richard to sit down. he sits in his chair, watching jared climb on top of him, light as a feather. 

“relax, baby,” jared whispers, kissing the side of richard’s ear with a gentleness he can't even explain. richard exhales, nodding, softly resting his hands on either side of jared’s slender hips. richard’s shoulders slump a bit, smiling against jared’s kiss. “you're in good hands.”

that made richard hum. he knows he is. the absolute perfection of jared’s soft face and precious expressions is the only thing keeping him grounded. “i’m in such good hands,” richard smiles, causing jared to kiss richards mouth full and proud until they're both breathless and sighing. 

jared’s hand leads to richard’s bulge underneath him, rubbing him with his palm. “you're so lovely, richard. hm. perfect.”

richard catches a moan in the back of his throat, digging the tips of his fingers into jared’s waist. “blow me. god, please, jared.” richard’s desperation leads jared flying down to the ground.

he bunches over awkwardly and fits himself inside the space, roomier than most desks, he thinks, better than when i had to hide from my foster dad, and he lowers richard’s chair slowly closer to the ground. easier access for him. even if richard’s body was barely above the table anymore. 

jared is all long limbs and smiles as he ghosts his breath over the bump in richard’s khakis. “hmm… already hard?” richard nods desperately, looking down to see jared in between his legs. his feet are on either side of him, sitting with his butt comfortably on the floor. he unzips richard’s zipper, followed by undoing the button, and then he carefully pulls them down just far enough so that he can spot the opening flap of richard’s boxers.

his gigantic hand hovers over the warm spot and richard feels like he's going insane. he's in his office. his hands are firm on the armrests, head thrown back. jared is on his fucking knees in front of him. but everything else is the same. the same pens on his desk, the same sticky note jared wrote him years ago (it says _We’re out of oat milk & honey, if you could drop by the store and grab some? Thank you :)_ and it had been the first time that Jared truly acknowledged that his condo was now _their_ condo), the same cheap lamp and miniature cow sculpture.

jared’s hand now pulls inside, reaching to stroke richard’s nearly fully hard cock. richard moans as soon as the coolness of jared’s hand hits his cock, but then he shuts himself up. they have about ten minutes. but it's not guaranteed. somebody could already be up here. he needs to be quiet. “jared, jared,” richard mumbles quietly, staring at the almost fully closed blinds, and jared smiles softly.

he strokes him a few times before his cock is completely hard, and then jared almost feels like he's lucid dreaming. “do you like the idea of being caught, richard?” jared asks curiously, fishing richard’s balls out of the slit in his boxers, too, pressing sucking kisses to the sensitive area. richard grunts, nodding.

“fuck, yeah. i do. i- you are so pretty, baby, god,” he moans, voice low. he feels jared slick his tongue up his shaft, sucking gently on his circumcised head. “yeah, yeah-- oh- look at me, look at me, jared,” richard commands shyly, and jared complies immediately and happily, staring up at richard. he's panting softly already, and jared feels wound up. so wonderfully wound up.

he kitten licks his tip, staring up into richard’s eyes. richard is red, feeling his skin burning while jared pleasures him with every fucking perfect atom of his tongue. jared takes his tip in his mouth, sucking eagerly, the sound soliciting from the sucking of his cheeks making richard dizzy. it all feels so good.

“fuck yeah, take me deeper, baby,” richard moans, one of his hands tugging at the back of jared's head and into his short, perfect hair. jared takes the plea and runs with it, swallowing richard deeper and jerking the rest of him off. his mouth runs luscious circles all around richard’s dick and it's incredible. “yeah, yeah, feels so good. hmm… jared, god,” richard moans quietly, thrusting his hips lightly into jared’s mouth and hearing the chair squeak in response. he gasps when jared pops his cock out of his mouth, catching his breath. there's spit all over richard’s hard dick, and covering jared’s lips like a fucking treat.

“i love your cock,” jared gasps low and breathless, jerking richard off firmly while kissing up his shaft. richard shivers.

“holy shit. god. i love your mouth, baby,” richard pants, turning a new shade of red when he feels jared’s mouth back on his cock. he takes him deeper now, jared’s gags filling the room. he can feel himself fucking jared's fucking throat, oh, god. “oh, jared. oh, fuck. f-f-f- _fuckkkkk_!” richard drags out, trying to keep his volume to an absolute minimum. jared is sucking on his dick obscenely, staring him in the eyes in between moments of closed eyes, gagging beautifully and willingly.

jared can't help but palm himself through his own khakis, moaning with richard’s cock shoved in his mouth. it felt too good to be true. being on richard’s floor, finally, getting fucked in the mouth. richard doesn't even seem to be scared to get caught anymore. like the blinds will _definitely, securely,_ keep people from entering and will keep people from opening the unlocked door. 

“hmppfff- fuck. holy fuck. baby, i’m so close. i’m so close,” richard warns, one of his hands pushing jared all the way down his shaft until jared's lips made contact with the fabric of richard’s boxers. “can i come in your mouth, jared? would that be okay?” he wonders, breathing in and out shallowly. jared pops his lips off, taking a deep breath.

“yes. yes. absolutely. i’m sorry. i’m just gonna catch my breath for a second,” jared gasps, pre-cum warm in his throat and saliva dangling down richards cock and down his own chin, dribbling onto the rug. 

“of course, of course, yeah,” richard responds, watching his cock twitch against the fabric of his hoodie. there's butterflies in his tummy, the idea of somebody coming inside the room much too apparent to him. the idea that they are doing this where they work. that this will be like their little secret. he closes his eyes and leans his head backwards, sighing in pleasure.

and before he fucking knows it, jared’s mouth is back on his dick. he's sucking on his head with rounded lips and a hand of his own still focusing on palming himself. “jared, so pretty. fuck. wanna fucking… wanna take you right here. fuck you on the fucking desk, oh, fuck, -- GAH, fuck! -- that was loud, shit that was loud, wasn't it?” richard’s words seem endless as he slowly fucks into jared’s mouth, ignoring the chair squeaking. the idea of bending jared over his desk and fucking him from behind while kissing his spine makes his limbs give out. “gonna cum, baby, my jared, god, i’m gonna cum. hm… _prepare for landing!_ ”

jared nearly smiles around richard’s cock, looking up at him through watering eyes. richard looks so beautiful when he comes. eyes squeezed shut, mouth slowly dropping open, nose pinched in pleasure. his hair is matted a little to his forehead and his body shakes before seizing up immediately, spurting a load of sticky cum inside of jared's mouth. 

jared loves the way he looks. god, he loves the way richard looks when he's so unorganized and free and lets himself enjoy the good things that happen to him.

“oh, fuck. fuck,” richard whimpers, slowly pulling his cock out of jared’s mouth. jared’s mouth is dripping in cum, the strands from his lips to richard’s cock thick and white. “you look so beautiful like that. with my cum on your lips. fuck, jared, fuck.” richard feels weak as his chest heaves and he reaches into his drawer for the wet wipes. 

“i aim to please, captain,” jared says, voice coarse but genuine and happy. he licks his lips, swallowing the cum that's infiltrated his throat, and he quickly undoes his own belt.

and then richard cocks an eyebrow up. “what if… what if i returned the favor?” he asks curiously. jared’s eyes widen.

“what?! no, i couldn't possibly. it-- we don't have much time--”

“fuck time. we have all the time in the world.” richard wipes himself down a bit and quickly tucks his cock back in his boxers, now sitting down on the floor with jared. “get up there, sailor,” he chuckles, kissing jared’s cum-stained mouth. richard looks down at the floor and sees all the spit and cum mixed on the carpet. that's gonna be interesting. 

jared feels guilty doing it, but he sits on richard’s chair. he adjusts to his height, trying to make it as easy as possible for richard to reach his cock. and richard is tucked underneath the desk, on his knees much more comfortably than jared was. he's pulled down jared’s boxers and khakis all the way to his ankles and it made jared a little nervous. good nervous. 

“just sucking my dick got you this hard?” richard asks, licking at the tip immediately. jared shivers, nodding. richard spits quickly onto his palm and lays it over jared’s slender cock, making jared squak. “took my cock like a fucking champ. so beautiful when you're on your knees,” he mumbles, some type of post-orgasmic sex devil taking over his body and doing all his dirty talk for him.

jared moans, the praise making him almost lose it all. he feels richard’s thin lips around his head and he's certain that just the warmth of it all is going to kill him. “oh, goodness, richard. that feels good. very good.” richard swirls his tongue around jared's slit and jared’s body rocks forward, moan escaping him.

and then their attention turns to the sound of the elevator dinging. jared’s eyes widen, looking down at richard. “what do we do?” jared asks with wide, truly concerned eyes.

“move in closer, baby. and wipe your mouth. there's gum in the drawer, too,” richard whispers, and jared follows. he wipes his mouth with a tissue from richard’s starry night themed tissue box, moving his chair in closer so that richard is crammed in the little space, every part of him touching jared’s legs or cock. jared stammers as he grabs a stick of spearmint gum, chewing quickly. 

jared peaks out of the small breaks between the blinds and sees five employees enter together. _good,_ he thought, _not actually going to enter the office._ he feels richard’s hand jerk him quickly, desperately, and he feels a moan crawling up his throat. he knows he shouldn't. he can't anymore. “shoot-- darn it, richard, darling, this is embarrassing--” jared whimpers, feeling himself getting close to his orgasm already. his face must be beet-red. even more so when he feels richard’s head placed awkwardly so that he can suck jared’s tip. 

“are you close already?” richard whispers back, and jared affirmatively moans, quiet and lovely, and richard smirks before sucking on his tip again. he’s still jerking him, too, making him forget a million words and rendering his dialogue to moans and whimpers.

“mhmm… i’m close, richard. shit.” richard hollows his cheeks, his sounds soft. “oh, baby. hm… yeah. i'm gonna- i’m gonna cum,” he whispers, not even sure if richard was able to hear him. he hears the elevator ring again, but it's already too late for him to see if he cares because his entire body is shaking.

he shrinks into the chair, cum leaking out of his cock hot and purposeful, landing on richard’s mouth and cheeks and face and all over and he doesn't even fucking remember richard taking his mouth off of his dick. he closes his eyes, his thighs slowly stopping their shaking. he pulls the chair out of the desk, able to see richard again. richard looks beautiful.

cum all over him, proud face eliciting jared to smile, too. jared takes a deep breath in. and then richard is helping him with his boxers, pulling them on before jared could even protest. richard wants him to stay dirty. he wants to stay dirty. “let me clean your face, baby,” jared mumbles happily, tilting richard’s chin up. richard nods, quickly getting jared’s khakis back on with a lot of help from jared.

richard sinks into jared’s lap, either leg on either side of him, breathing heavy. jared has a wet wipe in his hand, looking at the boy in his arms. he kisses him first, mouth fresh with gum against richard’s mouth fresh with cum. the gentleness of richard’s lips against his is incredible, so thoughtful and purposeful. richard separates them, and smiles. jared starts to softly wipe away the cum from his face, feeling absolutely loved and loving at the same time.

“thank you,” richard whispers then, just as the wipe reaches his cheek.

“i love seeing you like that,” jared smiles back, attention mostly on wiping richard’s face correctly. “all… bossy. assertive.”

richard turns red, his sexual confidence fleeting, “do- do you… do you you like it when i tell you what to do?” he scratches the back of his neck and his eyes follow jared’s hands as he goes to throw out the wet wipe. jared hums, pressing a small kiss to richard’s neck. his hands rest on his ass, and richard is fucking thankful for it.

“love it. love all of it.” richard presses his lips against jared’s firmly, slipping his tongue around jared’s and holding him by the back of the head. “you're so perfect,” jared whispers in between kisses, and richard turns red, trying to hide his humility in their kisses (spoiler alert: jared definitely senses it. and that's okay). 

richards lips travel down to jared’s neck, marking small spots that he knows won't really be there tomorrow. but he likes watching the red form against jared's beautifully pale skin. and then he sinks his mouth onto a little spot to the left of jared’s neck and he sucks hard, teeth biting. “oh, goodness, richard,” jared moans quietly.

richard finishes his masterpiece by giving it two wet kisses as he watches it swell and dance around with purple and blue colors. “mine. hmm… jared, you're all mine,” richard whispers gladly, still mumbling kisses into his skin.

before jared is in the power to say anything, the door _swings_ open.

“richard, i need to talk to-- oh…” monica stands in the doorframe with her phone in her hand and her mouth gaping open at richard sitting on jared’s lap and jared squeezing his ass and they're all frozen in place. “god, i'm so sorry. i- i’ll leave you--”

richard scrambles off of jared’s lap, shakily standing on his feet and staring at her with wide eyes and a shaky lip. “no! it's okay, uh-- uhm, what's up?” richard asks shakily, trying very hard to find a place to casually stand. it does not work.

monica’s eyes wander to jared’s neck, and both of their extremely red faces, and she can't help the little laugh that escapes her. instead of trying to get richard’s full attention, or trying to have a conversation about pied piper’s series b, she closes the door and walks out, still laughing.

richard and jared stare at each other, eyes wide and faces flushed and terrified. richard is now leaning on the side of the couch, trying to catch his breath. “jesus,” richard breathes, and jared starts to laugh.

and then richard is laughing, too, bright and embarrassed but welcoming the humiliation. he giggles as he walks back over to jared, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to stand with him. “dance with me,” jared whispers, smiling as he wraps richard’s waist and holds him close to himself.

richard feels ridiculous. slow dancing with jared in his office with no sound present, cum and spit on the floor under his desk, feeling jared's heart beat loudly against his ear. but he likes it. he likes feeling ridiculous. with jared. “you're the fucking best,” he sighs out happily, feet moving slowly with jared’s, “i honestly don't know what… where i would be without… without your constant support. i really fucking love you, jared.”

jared smiles into richard’s hair, pressing a kiss on the side of his unruly curls. “remember the first time i told you i loved you?” 

richard thinks back, chuckling into jared’s chest and remembering (his eyes had gone wide in fear and he’d stumbled out of the room with his laptop in his hands and his mug of tea forgotten in the other room. jared had said it so casually, they'd just gotten together after knowing each other for two years and it had just slipped up. he really loved richard). “yeah, yeah, i do,” richard smiles, “how far we’ve come.”

jared chuckles at that, nodding. “how far _you've_ come. so much more confident.”

richard turns red, stuffing his face against jared’s shoulder. “sometimes. but, i still get nervous around you.”

“why?”

he separated then slightly so that they're staring into each other’s eyes and richard swears he's safe forever. “you… you know everything about me. i mean, basically. and, uh-- i don't know… scares me sometimes. to be so… so open,” he pauses, kissing jared quickly, “but i’ll do it with you. you deserve to know… to know everything. i love being nervous around you. reminds me… reminds me that i have somebody that won't… like… judge me for that? i don't know. sounds dumb.”

jared smiles, tears brimming in his eyes, “no, dear richard, it does not.” 

and then richard feels himself getting slightly uncomfortable. “oh, don't do that. no, don't cry. please,” richard whispers, kissing jared’s cheek. he nods in response, letting richard wipe his tears with him thumbs. “hm… i love you. don't cry.”

“yes, i'm sorry, you're right. oh, richard. you're so wonderful.” jared is all heart-eyes and clutched flowers and smiles. he kisses richard full and proud, lips interlocking harmoniously. he sucks soft on richard’s bottom lip, slowly moving his feet and letting richard follow him. they seperate, and richard is completely star struck.

starstruck by what his life even is right now. suddenly realizing that he, richard hendricks (virgin until 20), had found his person. the person he wanted to be with when he didn't wanna be with anybody. the person he wanted to hold when he was sad. the person he needed to see and hear and touch when everything seemed to be fake or wrong. the only person he's ever met that makes him feel like it actually is all going to be okay. 

and then richard’s mouth forms into a wide grin, wrapping his arms around jared’s neck and hugging him tightly. “i was… i've never thought living had a purpose. that's like… god-level shit. and i don't really believe all that. but… but, fuck, jared, how am i supposed to _not_ believe that i was put on this earth for you? just for you?”

jared lets his tears drip into richard’s shoulder, and richard feels it and lets it happen. feels jared’s shoulders shake lightly as he wraps his arms around richard’s waist. it feels like what the word forever implies. longevity and comfort and a never-ending life. “richard. my richard. i think it all the time. god, richard, i am so gone for you,” jared laughs it into richard’s neck and kisses him after, tears still slowly strolling down his face.

richard lets a tear drop, too, and it means the world to jared. the vulnerability. “and i for you, my love,” he whispers back, broken but so fucking happy for once, gently tilting his head up and kissing jared’s jaw. “wanna go home? take the day off?” he asks gently, laying it out as an option.

because he wants to be domestic with jared all day. he wants to cuddle on the couch and watch an old rom-com and then cook dinner together and play a round of scrabble followed by a round of guess who (jared and richard’s favorite board games, respectively. although jared’s actual favorite is trivial pursuit, but they set that aside to play once every month so that they'll never run out of facts). he wants to watch jared slowly fall asleep in their bed and nuzzle closer to him, hearing his gentle rhythmic snores. he wants nothing more but to let jared make them tea as they start a new book. or talk about jared’s favorite motels. 

but he knows jared loves to work. he knows jared will feel under-accomplished if he’s at home all day. he knows that jared is most likely going to freak out. 

“are you sure we can?” jared asks back, feeling richard rest his head softly on his shoulder.

“yeah. i mean-- yeah. i’m the ceo. you're the coo. it’s like-- it's up to us, right? i’ll just text gilfoyle and dinesh and let them know to like… not set the place on fire,” richard murmurs, his hand working circles on the back of jared’s head, through his neat hair.

“you know what?” jared says, smile on his face as he wipes his tears and rests his head on top of richard’s, “yes. sure. let’s go home, richard.”


End file.
